


A Moment of Repose

by PaleGlow, Tat_Tat



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic, F/F, Massage, Slightly Subby Lapis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleGlow/pseuds/PaleGlow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tat_Tat/pseuds/Tat_Tat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“Well, I know one other thing I’d love for you to work on.” Lapis feels herself waking up, shifting her arms to fold them up underneath her chin. “At least if you’re really offering.”</i><br/><br/>Lapis arrives home from a long day at work. Jasper offers to help relieve the tension in her back and more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment of Repose

**Author's Note:**

> A collab I did with the multi-talented paleglow! If you haven’t read her stuff what are you doing with you life? :  
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleGlow/works
> 
> She draws too!  
> http://paleglow.tumblr.com/tagged/my+art

The lights are off in the apartment when Lapis slips inside, and she kicks off her shoes by the door before pausing to listen. Shrugging out of her jacket, she stops by the coat hook to hang it up, and then in the still silence she shuffles down the hallway in her socks. The lamp on the bedside table is still switched on, casting a dim glow over a small corner of the room, and she can’t help but smile at the sight of her lover half-asleep on one side of the bed. Jasper’s hair is disheveled and her tank top twisted, scrunched up to her armpits. The other woman looks up to meet her gaze, and returns the affectionate grin she finds.

“You’re home.”

“Did I wake you?”

“Couldn’t sleep,” Jasper grunts

Lapis stretches, arms over her head. Bending backwards, her spine pops like cheap fireworks. There is a residual ache in her shoulders and a crick in her neck. It had been a long day in front of a computer with poor posture, and now she’s paying the price, wincing as she rubs the back of her neck.

An arched eyebrow catches her attention as she begins undressing, and she can feel the disapproval in Jasper’s expression. She chooses for the moment to ignore it. Instead Lapis slips out of her shirt and drapes it across the chair by the door, trying to ignore the pain in her shoulders as much as the frown on her wife’s face.

“Back trouble?” It looks like Jasper has no interest in being ignored. “I keep telling you, you need to have better posture. Especially when you’re working at that desk all day.”

“I’m alright. Honestly.” Lapis waves a dismissive hand and sits down to pull off her socks. “My posture is fine.”

When she stands up again, finished undressing, and starts towards the bed, Jasper sits up to watch her. The expression on the other woman’s face remains disapproving, but Lapis notices the subtle crease of concern on her brow.

“Lay down.”

“I said I’m fine,” Lapis replies indignantly. Another wave of pain shoots up her back, and before she can catch herself, she reaches to rub the space between her shoulder blades. Jasper stands up behind her, eyes glued to the area her fingertips are working over in vain. She takes hold of Lapis’s hand, stilling the action, and pulls her close. Then Jasper’s palm presses against her backside. A breath escapes Lapis. Jasper’s hand is warm and the pressure is just right, untangling the nerves that felt like a messy bundle of chain necklaces.

“Fine, huh?” Jasper shakes her head and slides her hands up again, palms resting on Lapis’s shoulders for a second. “I’m not sure how convinced I am.”

The taller woman nudges her forward, and Lapis finds herself slowly beginning to cooperate, regardless of her initial intent. She feels Jasper’s hands on her back guiding her forward and then down onto the bed, and she can’t quite think of another retort, so for a few more seconds, she says nothing. When she finds herself stretched out on the bed, face down, she tilts her head back to look up at Jasper and flashes the other woman a little smirk, with a playful roll of her eyes.

“I don’t think it’s going to matter what I say.”

A couple of fingertips trace a slow path up her spine, and Lapis falls silent, words of defiance dying on the tip of her tongue.

Jasper’s hands easily find their way back down Lapis’s back, kneading slowly and unknotting the tension in her. With a soft, appreciative groan, Lapis lets her head rest on the mattress, feeling the cool fabric of the sheets on her cheek. Arms flat at her sides, she lays still, feeling the mattress dip and shift as Jasper climbs up onto the bed to straddle her legs.

Her eyelids droop down and she’s content to fall asleep like this. Jasper asks if there’s any more trouble spots and Lapis mumbles, half asleep as strong hands continue to work over her, the touch gentler now that the tension is gone. Jasper’s hands drift to Lapis’s sides, where the line of her breast begins, and she bends to place a kiss at the back of her neck.

Lapis wakens slightly at that.

She smiles as she tilts her head again to look up at her, eyebrow twitching curiously upwards. Still, she remains flat on the bed beneath Jasper, content to enjoy those hands moving over her.

“Hmm…?”

“I was asking you if your back feels better now.” Jasper laughs, and kisses Lapis’s exposed cheek. “Or if there’s anything else you’d like me to work on,” she adds with a purr.

“Well, I know one other thing I’d love for you to work on.” Lapis feels herself waking up, shifting her arms to fold them up underneath her chin. “At least if you’re really offering.”

She can feel Jasper’s hands still sliding up and down over her sides, teasing along the shallow crease beneath her arms. Those strong fingers slide back towards the sides of her chest, moving inward as if to cup Lapis’s breasts directly. Instead, Jasper’s attention moves elsewhere; she withdraws her hands and drags her fingernails down Lapis’s back, scratching gently.

Laid out flat on her stomach, reacting to the scratches, Lapis presents a much easier target than her chest. Jasper takes advantage of this and firmly squeezes her ass. Lapis releases a little, delighted squeal and this time she all too readily arches herself up into Jasper’s touch.

Jasper grins at the invitation. Lapis looks demurely over her shoulder, wearing a similar but far more mischievous grin. She raises her bottom into Jasper’s touch, falls down, completely flat when Jasper’s squeezes become firmer and her knuckles gently graze down to where Lapis’s thighs begin. She makes a detour, slipping her fingers between those taut, trim legs.

“You’re wet.” Her breath is warm against Lapis’s throat. She makes no hesitation to part her legs, her slit barely visible from behind but very very wet, inviting Jasper’s probing.

Jasper's fingers move lower, slipping easily across the slick, wet skin of her labia, and Lapis releases a soft sigh, barely audible. Her eyes flutter shut, gasping. Jasper teases her with the expertise of familiarity, tapping and circling with one fingertip at her clit while with a pair of others she spreads Lapis’s folds to expose her completely.

“Mmn, tease….” Lapis mumbles, despite the smile still on her face.

“Sorry,” Jasper whispers with her lips still hovering near Lapis’s neck. A few stray strands of hair flutter in the air of her breath. “I'll just finish what I started.”

She withdraws her hand and grins as she licks her fingertips. Lapis blinks and starts to lift her head again, looking back. Jasper feigns ignorance and slides her hands up to cup Lapis’s behind again, massaging and working up over the small of her back towards her shoulders. The firm pressure from those hands on her back is enough to pin her in place, but remains pleasurable nonetheless. Lapis huffs softly. The warm pressure growing between her thighs is decidedly more demanding than the already subsided ache in her shoulders, and she releases a soft groan of protest.

“Not what I meant.”

“I know.” Jasper chuckles softly. Then she flips her over and holds her down, cupping her breasts, growling against her throat, a knee wedged between her legs. Lapis groans, appreciating the turn of events, bucking her hips up, grinding against Jasper’s knee.

Jasper’s hands and body press against Lapis. Her body is soft and compliant now, the tension gone, the stress of her workday dissipated from her thoughts. There is only flesh, the tang of sweat and arousal spreading over her senses, narrowing her focus. She grips Jasper tightly and feels the coil in her gut begin to spring when Jasper suddenly pulls away.

Lapis makes an agonized noise. Not quite a cry or a groan. It’s ragged, not pretty: a strained and feral and a very frustrated noise. She reaches down to finish herself but Jasper grabs both arms and shakes her head.

She holds Lapis down, waits for the spreading arousal to teeter back and Lapis’s anger helps, much to her chagrin.

“You said you would finish what you started,” says Lapis snippily.

“Just taking my time,” Jasper replies steadily, rolling her thumb over Lapis’s clit. “You can’t rush things like this.”

“I guess not,” Lapis agrees, convinced but not entirely receptive to the idea, moving her leg aside to give Jasper easy access.

“Just relax,” Jasper whispers, cupping her cheek.

Lapis watches Jasper’s thumb move from her clit to her inner thighs. She watches the callused hands grip her, thumbs dragging in a practiced downward motion. Lapis leans back, gasping. It’s not her sex that Jasper is touching, and the sensation is different but there is an undeniable sameness to it, the sort of pleasure that makes Lapis’s knees weak, breathing Jasper’s name.

She can smell herself in the air. Her cunt clenches, wanting. Her clit throbs, fully unsheathed, demanding attention. She almost loses it when Jasper drags her tongue from bottom to top. She’s glad she didn’t-- a little disappointed she didn’t.

Jasper kisses her sex, nibbles on the vulva lips. Her hands continue to tease, rolling over Lapis’s sex, but carefully avoiding her clit.

“You want to come?” Jasper words it as a question but it is anything but. Lapis reluctantly nods her head, ashamed by how compliant Jasper has made her.

“Say please, Miss Manners.”

The corner of Lapis’s mouth twitches. She feels a curse edge past her lips but it falls short when Jasper so easily slips a finger inside of her. Vindictive words aside, Lapis really wants Jasper’s fingers to plow deeper, curl up and move in a “come here” motion. She’d do it herself-- there’s a G-spot vibrator wedged under the mattress-- but her limbs are leaden, thoroughly relaxed. She supposes she’ll have to rely on Jasper. She supposes she could let someone else have control for once-- or let her think she has control.

“Please,” Lapis relents. She raises her hips, not enough to rise up from the bed. It’s difficult to move. She’s too comfortable, too relaxed, it’s like trying to get out of a warm car in the middle of a snowstorm.

Jasper lays next to her, shoulder to shoulder and pulls her close. Instinctively, Lapis raises a leg to rest on Jasper’s hip. Also instinctively, she buries her face in Jasper’s chest, smelling citrus and cinnamon and cold, hard sweat, and a little something extra which Lapis has spent years trying to describe but can’t.

“Please.”

She grips the back of Jasper’s black tank top and kisses her feverently up and down her collarbone. Her plea is genuine this time.

Jasper reaches between them, holds her close. Her fingers work slow circles, giving indirect stimulation to Lapis’s clit. Lapis sighs, squeezes harder. Her hips lazily move to the rhythm Jasper’s created and slowly, just as Jasper intended, her orgasm grips her, starting from her core and spreading out like vines. Her hand hold on the black tank top relents and her hips still. She doesn’t moan. Doesn’t sigh. She’s incapable of even uttering a whisper. She just breathes, hot against Jasper’s breast, a quick shiver skirting down her spine before her body is leaden again.

Jasper strokes Lapis’s hair, feels her fall asleep against her. After a few moments she artfully reaches over to turn the light off and Lapis makes an incoherent noise, half asleep.

“Love you.”

“Mnnm.”

Jasper kisses the top of her head. Laying back, Lapis’s body heavy and content curled up next to her, she finds sleep too.

 


End file.
